Aur Pyaar Ho Gaya
by KSarah
Summary: Dear Poorti this one is for you a Abhirika story! Abhirika lovers please read and review
1. Chapter 1

One girl was driving her car going towards her office…she was passing from a road in a speed suddenly she saw a man crossing the road running her car was only few meters away from the man she had to press the breaks her car stopped with a jerk…she took a relief sigh

Tarika (shouting) - ae andhe ho kya dekh kar nahi chal sakte! (but the man was gone) pata nahi kaha kaha se aa jaate hai! aaj ka to din hi kharab hai yaar (she started talking to herself)

meanwhile one car crashed into her car from the backside….she was fuming in anger she stepped out of the car and moved close to the other car….she banged on the car window in anger the door opened and one handsome looking man stepped out he was wearing a blue color goggles and was in his formal office clothes…he looked at the curly beauty infront of him and removed his goggles

Tarika (angrily) - andhe ho kya? dekhkar gaadi nahi chala sakte! (he was just lost in her she got irritated and waved her hand infront of his eyes…he came out of his trance) hello Mr. mai tumse baat kar rahi hu!

Abhijeet (smirked) - acha! mujhe laga shayad aap meri car se baate kar rahi hai!

Tarika (irritated) - don't act smart! Okay? mera itna nuksaan kar diya tumne you have to pay for this!

Abhijeet - galti aapki hai to mai kyu pay karu? (Tarika was shocked) aise bich sadak mai gaadi khadi kar di dimag hai ya nahi aap mai?

Tarika - how dare you? galti tumhari hai aur tum mujh par hi chadde jaa rahe ho!

Abhijeet - Hello mam galti meri nahi aapki hai! shayad aapke chasme ka number badh gaya hai jaakar checkup karwa lijiye!

Tarika (pointing finger) - you! (they both started fighting like cat and dog mob gathered around them unwillingly abhijeet had to pay for the damage)

Tarika angrily glared him and left the place muttering something in anger….Abhijeet sat in his car

Abhijeet (in mind) - ladki nahi jungali billi thi aur mujhe jungali billiya bahut pasand hai (he smiled and drove towards a place)

Tarika reached her office her mood was very spoiled her friend nidhi noticed it and went close to her…

Nidhi (conceded) - kya hua Taru? itne gusse mai kyu lag rahi hai?

Tarika (irritated) - kya batau mai tujhe yaar mera aaj ka din hi kharab hai ek to daadi ki emotional blackmailing hi khatam nahi hoti vo chahti hai mai jaldi se jaldi shadi kar lu aur upar se aaj ek bevkoof mil gaya tha rashte mai ussne dimag kharab karke rakh diya!

Nidhi (understanding) - teri daadi ki blackmailing khatam karne ka ek idea hai mere paas (Tarika looked at her with questioning eyes) tu na shadi kar le!

Tarika (in disbelief) - tu pagal ho gai hai? tu jaanti hai mai shadi nahi karna chahti!

Nidhi - aree meri puri baat to sun! shaadi mat kar sirf gharwalo ke saamne acting kar ki tune shadi kar li hai teri problem bhi khatam ho jaayegi aur teri daadi ki blackmailing bhi!

Tarika (shocked) - ye kaise possible hai? I mean usske liye koi ladka bhi to chahiye hoga?

Nidhi - ladka bhi taiyar hai actually mera ek friend hai usska bhi teri tarah same problem hai! he is very rich but usske dad ne kaha ki agar usse property mai hissa chahiye to vo shadi kar le but he is not ready for the marriage! tum dono ki problem ka ek hi solution hai tum dono shadi ki acting karo apne gharwalo ke saamne!

Tarika (impressed) - sounds interesting! I am ready

Nidhi took Tarika with her in a restaurant after office hours she called her friend too…..Tarika was shocked to see the same man with whom she had a fight in the morning

Tarika (shocked) - tum! (angrily) tum yaha bhi aa gaye!

Nidhi - matlab tum dono pehle se jaante ho ek dusre ko! Taru yahi hai mera friend jiske baare mai mene tujhe bataya tha! (Tarika was shocked)

Abhijeet (forwarding hand) - Abhijeet Mehra!

Tarika - no way! iss aadmi ke saath mai 2 minute stand nahi kar sakti mai isske saath shadi ka naatak karu? I can't do it (she turned to go but stopped on hearing Abhijeet's voice)

Abhijeet - aree Taru ji aap to khamka gussa ho rahi hai!

Tarika (pointing finger) - mai Taru sirf apne dosto ke liye hu it's Tarika Malhotra for you!

Abhijeet (understanding) - acha chaliye Tarika Ji! Hum dono ke paas aur koi rashta nahi hai we have to do it! (smirked) vaise mujhe bhi aapki ye shakal kuch jyada pasand nahi aayi lekin mai adjust karne ko taiyar hu!

Tarika (mouth open) - tum samajhte kya ho apne aap ko? (irritated) tumhari shakal dekhi hai aaine mai?

Abhijeet (confidently) - aree aap kaisi baate kar rahi hai mai din mai 4 baar apni shakal dekhta hu aaine mai bhagwan ne badi fursat mai banaya hai mujhe! itna smart aur handsome ladka aapko kahi aur nahi milega ye to aapki kismat achi hai ki aapko mujh jaisa handsome ladka mil raha hai!

Tarika (in disbelief) - you are so self obsessed!

Nidhi (coming in between) - stop it guys! Tum dono ke paas aur koi rashta nahi hai you have to do it!

unwillingly they both agreed to act like a married couple infront of their family…

A/N - so it will be a short story on Abhirika! Poorti I hope you liked it! Abhirika lovers please do review and let me know should I continue it further or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Abhijeet and Tarika told their parents that they are ready for the marriage but only with the person of their choice and they do not want any grand wedding.…their parents agreed!

They both were in the temple for the wedding their parents had not arrived yet….

Tarika - iss se pehle ki humare parents aur meri daadi aa jaaye ye shadi ka drama shuru kar lete hai varna humare gharwale aaj sach mai humari shadi karwa denge!

Abhijeet - aap bilkul thik keh rahi hai! (searching for something) ye maala kaha gai (he spotted the garlands kept in a basket) haan ye rahi!

He picked two garlands and gave one to tarika….they both wore the garlands on their neck

Abhijeet (looking at the priest) - pandijti aapko yaad hai na aapko kya kehna hai?

Pandit - mujhe to yaad hai par aap bhi jara (rubbing his index finger and thumb together) dhayan rakhiyega!

Abhijeet (understanding) - aree panditji mil jaayegi aapko aapki dakshina! aap bass kaam kar dijiye

Meanwhile Tarika spotted their parents coming she hits on Abhijeet's stomach with her elbow signalling him to be alert….their parents reached their and was shocked to see the garlands on their neck

AbhijeetF - ye kya tum dono ne hum logo ke aane se pehle hi shadi kar li?

Tarika - vo actually uncleji! panditji ne kaha ki muhurat nikal raha hai to isiliye! (looking at the priest) kyu panditji?

Pandit - haan haan yajman! ye bilkul sahi keh rahi hai!

TarikaD- koi baat nahi mai to bahut khush hu kam se kam tune shadi ke liye haan to ki! (she kissed on Tarika's forehead) mera bacha! tune daadi ki baat maan ke bahut badi khusi di hai apni daadi ko!

Tarika felt little bad hearing this but she managed to smile…

 **In Night**

Tarika had to come to Abhijeet's house because she was now married to Abhijeet in front of her family atleast…Tarika came out of the bathroom after taking a shower Abhijeet was lying on the bed

Tarika - tum iss bed par kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet (in disbelief) - iss sawal ka kya matlab hua? agar aap bhul gai ho to mai yaad dila du ye mera kamra hai aur mera bed!

Tarika - no way! iss bed par mai soungi

Abhijeet (fake smile) - aur aapko kya lagta hai mai aapko iss bed par sone dunga aur mai apne hi kamre mai floor par sounga?

Tarika - mujhe nahi pata! mai jameen par nahi so sakti!

Abhijeet (teasingly) - vaise mujhe aapke saath ye bed share karne mai koi problem nahi hai!

Tarika (irritated) - youuuuu!

Abhijeet - shant Tarika ji! itna gussa sehat ke liye acha nahi hota….jhuriya pad jaayegi chehre par jaldi buddhi ho jaayengi! thoda kam gussa kijiye!

Tarika gave a deadly glare to him but he ignored it…she thought something

Tarika - yaha koi rassi(rope) hai?

Abhijeet (shocked) - aree aap rassi ka kya karengi? (he got up from the bed and went close to tarika) nahi nahi tarika ji aisa mat kijiye! suicide karna crime hai aaapko itna bhi pata nahi hai?

Tarika (irritated) - mera bass chale to rassi ka fanda bana kar tumhare gale mai daal du!

Abhijeet (smirk) - mujhe maarne ke liye rassi ki kya jarurat hai (Tarika looked at him with questioning eyes) mera matlab hai mujhe maarne ke liye to aapke ye tikhe aur jaher bhare shabd hi kaafi hai….kitna jaher ugalti hai aap Tarika ji! kabhi kabhi to mujhe shaq hota hai ki kahi aap pichle janam mai naagin to nahi thi?

Tarika glared at him angrily…

Abhijeet (indicating in a direction) - rassi vaha hai!

Tarika moved to a drawer and took out a rope from inside….she jumped on the bed and started tieing the rope on two corners in the middle of the bed Abhijeet was not able to understand what she was doing

Tarika (happily) - ho gaya!

Abhijeet (confused) - kya ho gaya?

Tarika - bed ke do hisse ho gaye! right side wala hissa tumhara aur left wala mera….hum dono mai se koi bhi apni boundaries cross nahi karega!

Abhijeet - sounds fair!

Tarika - sirf bed ka hi nahi room ke bhi do hisse honge! right side tumhara aur left wala mera! (happily) TV meri side hai!

Abhijeet spotted the TV remote on his side of the bed he smirked and picked the remote

Abhijeet - great! TV ka remote meri side hai…

Tarika (a little upset) - fine! tum hi dekho TV! (excited) cupboard meri side hai!

Abhijeet (smirked) - okay! Bathroom meri side hai! aur jaise ki aapne kaha hum dono mai se koi apni boundaries cross nahi karega! (smiling) to Tarika ji bathroom aapko use karne ko nahi milega!

Tarika (in mind) - ye to kuch jyada hi smart nikla! (irritated) fine! sirf bed ke do hisse honge room ke nahi! room hum dono use kar sakte hai

Abhijeet - aap to aise order de rahi hai jaise ye mera nahi aapka ghar ho! (irritated) agar majboori nahi hoti na to aap jaisi jungali billi ko nahi jhelta mai!

Tarika (mouth open) - tumne mujhe jungali billi kaha! mai tumhe (Abhijeet ignored her and lay on the bed closing his eyes pretending to sleep)

Tarika (in mind) - bahut smart samajhte ho na tum apne aap ko Abhijeet Mehra! tumhe to sabaq sikhakar rahungi mai (smirk)

She too lay on the bed and after sometime drifted to sleep…..Tarika was in deep sleep she didn't realised when she shifted to Abhijeet's side…..

A/N - done with the chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Please do review!


	3. Chapter 3

Tarika opened her eyes the next day and was shocked to see her position….she was lying hugging Abhijeet….she felt very embarrassed and tried to separate from him meanwhile Abhijeet too woke up he was shocked to see Tarika so close to him he got up with a jerk and hide his body with the blanket

Abhijeet - maana Tarika ji mai bahut hi hot aur handsome hu lekin aap meri izzat par aise haath nahi daal sakti!

Tarika (irritated) - handsome my foot! mujhe tumse chipakane ka koi shauk nahi hai vo to pata nahi kaise (she got up) ab mujhe nahana padega tumhe jo chuu liya!

Abhijeet - kismat achi hai aapki ki aapko mujh jaisa handsome aur sharif ladka mila hai aapke pati ke roop mai!

Tarika - tum shayad bhul rahe ho ki ye shadi nakli hai! ek mahine baad meri daadi Punjab vaapas chali jaayegi fir tum apne rashte aur mai apne rashte!

Abhijeet (without interest) - haan thik hai! mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai aapke saath rehne ka! mujhe office ke liye late ho raha hai (he went towards the bathroom)

Tarika (smirk) - tum sham ko ghar vaapas aao! tumhare liye ek bahut acha surprise plan kiya hai mene!

Abhijeet got ready and left for the office….

 **In Evening**

Abhijeet entered in his room and was shocked….his room wall were coloured in pink even the curtains and bedsheet was pink…

Abhijeet (shocked) - ye sab kya hai? mere room mai ye pink colour kisne karwaya?

Voice - mene karwaya!

Abhijeet turned and saw Tarika smiling as if she had achieved a victory…Abhijeet understood she had done it to irritate him

Tarika - kyu? tumhe ye pasand nahi aaya? vo kya hai na mujhe pink colour bahut pasand hai…..tumhe agar problem hai to tum iss room se jaa sakte ho!

Abhijeet got really happy he holded Tarika's hand and kissed them….Tarika was shocked at his sudden act she angrily jerked his hand

Tarika (irritated) - tumhari himmat kaise hui mere haatho ko kiss karne ki?

Abhijeet - sorry itna excited ho gaya ki mujjse ye ho gaya! vo kya hai na mujhe bhi pink colour bahut pasand hai (Tarika was shocked) I love pink! mai soch hi raha tha pink paint karwane ka! thank you tarika ji aapko sach mai meri pasand napasand ka kitna khayal hai!

Tarika (irritated) - kaise aadmi ho tum? tumhe pink color pasand hai! how is this even possible?

Abhijeet - kyu? pink colour par kya sirf aap ladkiyo ka copyright hai!

Tarika angrily glared him and moved to the bed….she lay on the bed pretending to sleep….

Tarika (in mind) - mujhe ye pink colour dekh kar kitni irritation ho rahi hai mene to socha tha gusaa hoga ye pink colour dekh kar lekin ye to! kisi ladko ka favorite color pink kaise ho sakta hai!

Abhijeet (in mind) - chiiii yaar pura room Pink Pink kar diya iss ladki ne! mujhe nahi pata tha isska favorite color pink hoga!

He moved to the bed and lay down on his side….Tarika was sleeping by now she took a turn towards Abhijeet in sleep…he took a glance at her she was looking very cute and beautiful while sleeping….her hairs were falling on her cheeks disturbing her sleep….he moved his hand close to her and tucked them behind her ears she smiled in her sleep…

Abhijeet (in mind) - sote hue kitni pyari lagti hai Tarika ji! lekin jab muhh kholti hai to jaher hi ugalti hai..…jo bhi hai I like her ye bilkul vaisi hi ladki hai jaisi mujhe chahiye thi ek dam tikhi mirchi (he smiled at his thought and kissed on Tarika's forehead)

Days passed like this…Somewhere they both started falling for each other but both of them were too stubborn to accept….Tarika's grandmother left for Punjab and Abhijeet's dad also gave him his share in the property…according to their contract they will part there ways the next day…

None of them were happy….Tarika was at the terrace lost in her own thoughts meanwhile Abhijeet too came there…

Abhijeet - Tarika ji?

Tarika - Haan Abhijeet!

Abhijeet - kal humare contract ka aakhri din hai aaj celebration to banta hai! aap mere saath club chalengi?

Tarika (upset) - kal hum sach mai alag ho jaayenge? (Tarika realised what she was saying) mera matlab hai sahi keh rahe ho tum celebration to banta hai! mai abhi taiyar hokar aati hu

Abhijeet smiled and they both went downstairs to get ready to go to club….Tarika wore a black colour one piece dress with some light make up….she was looking very beautiful Abhijeet just got lost in her for a moment

Tarika - chale?

Abhijeet came out of his trance hearing her voice and nodded his head…..they both went towards the club…they both grabbed seats and sat beside each other….Abhijeet ordered the drink

Abhijeet - Tarika ji! kyu na competition ho jaaye? dekhte hai kaun jeet'ta hai!

Tarika (confident) - jeetungi to mai hi! Tarika Malhotra ne kabhi haarna nahi sikha!

Abhijeet (smirk) - ye to vaqt hi batayega!

Abhijeet and Tarika picked the glass and gulped the drink in one go….nobody was ready to give up they both were very drunk by now the waiter was looking at both of them with shocked expressions..

Abhijeet (drunk voice) - mene kaha tha na Abhijeet Mehra kabhi nahi haarta (to waiter) aur drink lekar aao!

Waiter - sorry sir! aap dono ne already bahut pi li hai ab hum aapko aur drink nahi serve karenge!

Tarika (drunk voice) - to fir jeeta kaun?

Waiter - aap dono jeet gaye madam! aap dono ka score equal hai!

They both insisted on getting more drink didn't get any…unwillingly they left the club they both were walking on the road….they were not able to walk properly their feets were trembling due to the effect of alcohol…Tarika was holding her sandles in her hand and Abhijeet was carrying Tarika's purse...they both were very drunk that nobody could drive they were trying to stop the rickshaw but no rikshaw was ready to halt…

Abhijeet - rikshaw bhi nahi ruk raha! ab hum ghar kaise jaayenge!

Tarika (trembling) - mai batati hu! (she holded Abhijeet's hand and kept on her shoulder) aaj hum train se ghar jaayenge (she started running in a circle) 'dhruuuuu dhruuuuuu' (she was making a sound as if a engine is getting started)

They both were running in a circle Tarika was at front and Abhijeet behind him….they got tired and sat on the road meanwhile a rickshaw stopped in front of them

Rikshawman - Bhaisahab kahi chod du aap logo ko?

They both happily agreed and sat in the rickshaw….finally they reached there home….Tarika sat on the floor outside main door

Abhijeet (shockerd) - aap yaha kyu baith gai?

Tarika (innocently) - mai thak gai! ab mujhse nahi chala jaayega!

Abhijeet thought something and picked her up in his arms in bridal style and took her inside the room…..he make her sit on the bed and sat infront of her

Abhijeet (touching her cheeks) - mai aapse kuch kehna chahta hu!

Tarika (keeping her index finger on his lips) - shhhh! mujhe pata hai tum kya kehna chahte ho!

She moved her lips close to his lips….they both were very drunk there minds were not working there lips were just inches apart when they both got unconscious in each other's arms…

 **Next Day**

Tarika packed her all the stuffs and was about to leave the room when Abhijeet entered in the room….

Abhijeet (upset) - jaa rahi hai?

Tarika (sadly) - jaana to padega! ab koi vajah bhi to nahi hai rukne ki!

Abhijeet got emotional and hugged her tightly she too hugged him back

Abhijeet - mat jaaiye na please! aap chali jaayengi to mai kiske saath ladunga?

Tarika broke the hug and looked at him in disbelief

Tarika (mouth open) - matlab tum sirf isiliye mujhe rok rahe ho taaki tum mere saath lad sako? how mean Abhijeet

Abhijeet smiled and holded her hand

Abhijeet - aapse ladai karne mai bahut maja aaata hai! mai apni saari jindagi aapke saath aise hi ladte hue bitana chahta hu! (he bent down on his knees and removed a diamond ring from his pocket….Tarika was shocked to see all this) maana thoda sa teda hu lekin mujh jaise tede aadmi ko aap jaisi tikhi mirchi hi sambhal sakti hai! I Love You Tarika ji! Will you please please marry me?

Tarika's eyes filled with happy tears she nodded her head in yes….he smiled and slipped the ring in her finger

Tarika (happily) - I Love You Abhijeet! (she hugged him)

Abhijeet broke the hug and kissed on her forehead….

Tarika - mai aaj bahut khush hu thank god tumne time par bol diya! mera tumse dur jaane ka bilkul man nahi kar raha tha!

Abhijeet hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder

Abhijeet - aapko kaise jaane de sakta tha! vaise Tarika ji humari jo beti hogi na vo aap jaisi bilkul nahi honi chahiye varna mai do do jungali billiyo ko sambhal nahi paunga!

Tarika was shocked to hear this she angrily hits on Abhijeet's stomach with her elbow

Abhijeet (holding his stomach) - ye kya kiya jaahil aurat!

Tarika (angrily) - mai jaahil nahi hu lekin tum bahut bade gavaar ho! you are seriously impossible tum kabhi nahi sudhar sakte….I hate you (she crossed her hands against her chest and turned to other side making a angry pout)

Abhijeet smiled on her antics he went close to her and planted a soft kiss on her cheeks

Abhijeet - I Love You! (Tarika smiled) meri jungali billi

Tarika (irritated) - You! I will kill you (before she could do anything he ran from there she too started running behind him)

Abhijeet grabbed a pillow from the bed and throw on her she was very irritated by his behaviour….finally she succeeded in catching him they started pillow fighting like cat and dog

They both realised what they were doing and soon burst out laughing loudly

Tarika - hum dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta!

Abhijeet - Aaj mai bahut khush hu Tarika ji! I Love You!

Tarika - I Love You too Abhijeet!

They both smiled and hugged each other.

 **THE END**


End file.
